Ranma and the X
by rothos1
Summary: This story is written in a nonstandard format,it might resemble the form of a comic strip. Another What If?-try to figure out the what if.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma and the X

Disclaimer: Ranma is owned by Viz video and Freedom Force is owned by Irrational Games.

**_It was a normal day at the Tendo dojo_**, Ranma and Genma sparred in front of the koi pond. Ranma ended up getting thrown in and was followed shorly by a panda.

Ranma went to school along a fence, narrowly avoiding getting splashed by the old woman who washed the sidewalk. Ranma wasn't excited at the fact they had an assembly today, with a gajin no less!

Meanwhile at Freedom Fortress

"Minuteman, how long are you going to Japan?" asked the marvelous mentalist.

"A few days, Energy X had to have struck other good people on Earth." The former physicist replied. "Moons of Reikshall! what will you do if the case is for evil?"

"Then, old friend Right makes Might!"

"Be careful Frank Stiles, I sense danger; use caution."

Back at Furinkan

"Good morning students, today I have big present for you; speaker from America.

Speaker name is Frank Stiles."

_Stars and Bars, this group looks tough! Let's hope that the Ant's Energy X detector works fast._

Ranma was paying more attention to the fact that Happosai hadn't reared his ugly head yet.

All of a sudden he felt weird, like his skin was colder than ice.

Minuteman launched into his speech on the Atomic Age, as the detector went to work.

As he reached the part about the atom bomb being dropped on Hiroshima, he checked the detector. It was detecting one especially strong signature, one that rivaled his own!

Minuteman continued speaking, eventually wrapping up with nuclear technologies under development.

As gracefully as could be managed, Frank Stiles hurried off the stage. That one as powerful as he could go unnoticed by Winter or any of the other villains was amazing.

At the Tendo dojo

"I will procure this powerful source of Energy X and crush the United States to avenge Mother Russia. Sergeant, bring me the occupants of the house; unharmed."

_**What evil does the frigid communist have planned for our heroes? What part do the Tendo's play in this? Will Ranma profess his undying love for Akane Tendo?**_

_**The answer to these and more questions in the next exciting issue of Ranma and the X!**_

A/N- that will be the format for the rest of the story, to receive the next issue review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and the X chapter 2

_**Previously in Ranma and the X, Frank Stiles goes to Furinkan high and detects a strong Energy X signature, what can this mean? Read on to find out.**_

For the rest of the day, Ranma thought about the strange feeling of coldness about him.

When he was walking home, Ryoga challenged him. For some reason Ranma pointed and Ryoga turned into P-chan. Ranma ran back home and came face to face with Nuclear Winter.

"Ah another one, put him with his family, Sergei."

Well that was going to happen, of course Sergei had other thoughts when "Right makes Might!" was heard.

The bundled up Russian couldn't move fast enough to avoid the Star-Spangled Sentinel's bludgeon.

Nuclear Winter raised his arms and conjured a blizzard. As it was monumentally close to crushing Pop and the Tendo's, Ranma flew into action. Once they were safe, Ranma turned to Nuclear Winter. Minuteman was pounding on Winter's Ice Shell when Ranma went into action. He attacked, flame enshrouded his hands; although Winter did not feel the heat through the shell at first, the Chestnut fist punches wore it down quickly. Soon, Winter was unconscious on the ground; Ranma held up his hands, looked at them; and promptly fainted.

Meanwhile, at Freedom Fortress.

Reams of Rexxor! Minuteman has found a lad with unimagineable power! We can only hope that this lad fights for the forces of good.

Then El Diablo added his thoughts to the peanut gallery, "Ai Mentor, this guy doesn't look that tough."

"Diablo, this young man has defeated threats more powerful than Winter before. Judge him not by his looks."

"Another person to play with!" Genie said

"By Davy Jones locker! This boy has the look of a fighter about 'im."

"Too true my scaled friend, this one may be able to assist Liberty Lad continue on the institution that is Freedom Force." Mentor said.

"Well, sugah; let's go get him!" the bewitching southern sorceress drawled.

"It will not be as easy as you say, Alchemiss. This boy must come to terms with his powers before we conscript him."

Back in Japan

Kasumi was sponging Ranma's forehead, while Nabiki and Akane looked on.

As his eyes fluttered open, he became aware of a feeling of power; like he could control everything. Minuteman gained his feet from talking to Soun and Genma.

"Young man,…" he spoke in halting Japanese; Mentor's translation matrix wasn't perfect. "….we need to talk. You have the ability to make this world better, more so than a normal man."

"Well, he is my son." Genma interjected.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma awoke to Minuteman starring down at him. "Good lad, you're awake, doubtless you have questions. I will answer your questions and then I have an offer."

"Who are you?"

"I am Minuteman, the Patriotic Protector of life, liberty and the American Way. I represent Freedom Force overseas from time to time."

"Ok, now how in Kami's name did I do that?"

"You have been granted strange abilities by Energy X, an alien energy that awakens abilities in anybody it affects."

"But, what is my ability?"

"You've somehow acquired the ability to adapt to someone's strengths and weaknesses."

"Does my pops have this ability?"

"I am not sure, I only detected Energy X in you. I want to offer you the chance to join Freedom Force."

"Excuse me, what is the pay for being a member of Freedom Force?" Genma interjected.

"There is no monetary salary, although we provide shelter, food and training."

At that time Happosai came in with a load of panties.

"Stars and Bars, a filcher of lacy undergarments! For Justice!"

Minuteman aimed a Strike for Freedom at Happosai, missed and sent his collection flying.

After a second of crying over the spilt panties, Happosai's battle aura flared.

"For Freedom!" Happosai narrowly dodged Minuteman's strike.

"Founding School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Tiger Strike!"

"Right makes Might!"

Happosai took a double-strength Minute-Missile to the stomach. As Happosai went flying into Leo, Ranma clapped Minuteman on the shoulder.

"Thanks for getting rid of the pervert. I doubt he'll be making any panty raids on the girls locker room anytime soon."

"He" That was all Minuteman was able to get out before mad laughter was heard.

Ranma started searching for a suitable hiding place.

"Oh no, Shadow has come for Tokyo! For Freedom!" Minuteman rushed off.

"Unhand the innocent girl Shadow!"

"What are you talking about? This pretty has agreed to become my apprentice."

Minuteman had to let Shadow go, it was no different than he was doing.

"Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha. Shadow laughed as she disappeared with Kodachi.

"Vile fiend! What have you done with my sister!" said Tatewaki.

"I'm sorry son, I couldn't save her." A dejected Sentinel of Freedom spoke.

Just then, Tatewakis' eyes flashed red.

"Ah noble opponent we meet again, Look into the Blue Sun!"

"Great Scot! Red Sun possessed that innocent boy!"

_**Will the Nerima Wrecking Crew be subsumed by the Forces of Evil? Will there be a new threat from Kodachi? Will Ranma become a member of Freedom Force?**_

_**Will Akane be wed to Ranma? Find out in the next issue of Ranma and the X! **_


End file.
